Ask warrior cats
by ligersrcool
Summary: Ask warrior cats questions! I need at least three questions per chapter. Interview. OC Clouddust asks questions, but you guys submit them and other cats
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! Please, no flames, if you flame, I'm going to ignore you. :P so, this is a thing about warriors, and I'm going to let you people ask questions. Hollyleaf will be interviewed first time, and my OC Clouddust will ask questions. She is Cloudpaw in Fernstep's Kits, but if she had not been murdered, she would have been Clouddust. I need at least three questions to post the next chapter. So, submit questions, and maybe cats to! ~ligersrcool **


	2. Hollyleaf

**Thank You guys! Embersky: I can't do OCs. BUT I need a patrol of security guards. Is it okay with you that Pineblossom is one? Because last night I was thinking about having Firepaw (OC) be the security, but she isn't a warrior yet, so I am making her stylist, even though I don't care for fashion that much. Ilikepieheart22, I take it you haven't read the story about Hollyleaf in the tunnels? I haven't read it in a while, because we moved, so it's still packed up. **

Clouddust raced onto stage, dressed in a stunning navy dress with sequins, and heels, waving.

"Welcome to the first episode of 'Ask warrior cats!" I'm your host, Clouddust! And our guest today is Hollyleaf!"

Hollyleaf shyly came on the stage, equally gorgeous in a floor length golden gown.

"Welcome Hollyleaf! It's so great to have you on here tonight!" Clouddust said.

"Pleasure is all mine! But why do you have an apprentice being the stylist?" She asked, taking a seat.

"She's my awesome sister! Who is alive! She is almost a warrior, so it's cool. Besides, she did and awesome job." Clouddust replied, "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions, Hollyleaf."

"Ask away." Hollyleaf said, though she looked uncomfortable.

"WE LOVE YOU HOLLYLEAF!" A grey tabby she cat raced on stage, hugging a Hollyleaf doll, "Sign this!"

"Uh…sure." Hollyleaf said, signing the doll.

A ginger she cat came on stage, dragging the grey tabby off, "Get off the stage! You're not supposed to be on!" She growled, dragging her.

"Thank you whatever your name is! I should make you part of the security guard patrol!" Clouddust called.

"Pineblossom. I'll think about it." She said.

Turning back to Hollyleaf, Clouddust asked, "So, Hollyleaf, first off what clan would you be in if you had to change clans."

"Oh, that's a toughie. Um, I think RiverClan, my friend Willowshine is there." She answered, "But I would prefer to stay in ThunderClan."

"Alright, we are satisfied. For now. Next, why did you keep helping the clans after you were in the tunnels?" She asked.

"I couldn't stop thinking about them. Fallen Leaves said I should visit them, so I did, and started to help when they needed the help." Hollyleaf replied.

"Okay. Now, did you ever love Mousewhisker? Sol? Foxleap? What about Fallen Leaves?" Clouddust asked mischievously.

"Um, i-i-I did have a bit of a crush on Mousewhisker, Foxleap was kind of cute though. But then I met Fallen Leaves…" She trailed off breathlessly.

"Sooo…who do you love the most?" Clouddust asked.

Looking uncomfortable, she replied, "Fallen Leaves."

"Did you enjoy killing Ashfur, or were you sickened while doing it?" Clouddust asked.

"Killing is wrong, but Ashfur threatened to make trouble, so he had to die!" Hollyleaf answered, "But, I wouldn't have killed him unless I had to."

"If you could change one thing in your life, what would you change?"

"Being the daughter of a medicine cat." Hollyleaf glared into the audience.

"Who greeted you in StarClan?" Clouddust looked curious.

"Bluestar, actually." Hollyleaf shrugged, "She greeted those of us who went to StarClan, in ThunderClan that day."

"What were your thoughts on Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Crowfeather when you died?"

"I was glad I got to know my mother better, I forgave her a little, but I was still a little mad. I was never mad at Brambleclaw, he's a good cat, and Squirrelflight was just being loyal. As for Crowfeather…" She hissed, and flexed her claws on the seat.

"Do you think you would be a good leader for ThunderClan?" Clouddust wisely changed the subject for the moment.

"Of course! I mean, I was loyal to the code." Hollyleaf answered gladly.

Clouddust glanced at a notecard, then took a deep breath and asked, "1) Are you obsessed with the Warrior Code, or not?

2) *takes deep breath* if you were kidnapped by bob the chicken and forced to sing poker face by lady gaga while drawing a neon pink mustache on Crowfeather's face with a marker that was used by Mr. BillyBobJimJeffJoe jr. to draw in a poster for a project for a teacher in some school that no one really cares about in eastern Kentucky where a girl lives her life singing Justin Bieber songs for crowds as rotten tomatoes and potatoes are flung at her that were originally purchased from a farm where every animal chooses to either be executed or sing a one direction song in front of bob the chicken and fart pickles and unicorns bringing joy to the children-, *gasps for air*, do you prefer waffles or donuts?

3) THIS IS SPARTA!

4) Do you like Mosskit?

5) Which sister is better; Dovewing or Ivypool?

6) Am I annoying?

7) What is your favorite color?

8) #TEAMDUMBLE OR #TEAMDIGER?

9) Do you like waffles?

10) Do you like pancakes?

11) Do you like French toast?

12) Am I still annoying?

13) Am I annoying you now?

14) How about now?

15) Last question: you know what? This isn't the last question

16) DO U LIKE CAPS LOCK?

17) Have you ever launched an ice cube into someone's pants?

18) Apple or Microsoft?

19) What's your favorite code in the Warrior Code?

20) BAI! WAS I ANNOYING?! I HOPE SO!

"Uh, no, I am NOT obsessed with the Warrior Code, I just follow it's every rule, I am not sure what I would prefer, I love Mosskit, I think her death was so sad, and she is so cute! It depends what way you are talking about with Dovewing and Ivypool, Ivypool got jealous, which is not supposed to happen, but Dovewing fell in love with a cat from another clan, yes, that is annoying, my favorite color is red, I don't really know what those teams are, or at least, ligersrcool doesn't cause she is an idiot-"

"HEY!"

-" I love waffles, pancakes, French toast, yes, yes, yes, again, yes, no, I don't know, I don't have a favorite code, YES, you were very annoying." She gasped nearly fainting.

"And finally, who do you hate most?"

"CROWFEATHER! HE SHALL DIE!" she shrieked, and hurtled into the audience, attacking Crowfeather.

"Cut the camera!" Clouddust screamed.

"Potato head is on break! I'll do it!" Some cat called.

"We REALLY need security, and who the Dark Forest goes on break in the middle of a film?" Clouddust looked dizzy.

Pineblossom dragged the two apart and sent Crowfeather to the ER and hoped he wouldn't sue his daughter.

**There! It's done! I copied and pasted something from Rebellegirl PMing me, so yeah, and no, I don't cuss, and my favorite color is purple. Why did I put that? I am doing Mapleshade next, xxLightsunxx (guest) gave me a question, as did Willowsmoke of ShadowClan. **


	3. Mapleshade

**Nothing really. Just enjoy Mapleshade, and the new camera cat. Credits to Empress Tansy for giving me Tansy to use, and no more submitting stuff. Plus, I'll stop describing the stuff they are wearing. Why did I even put the dresses and other stuff?**

Clouddust ran on stage, wearing a pink tiara.

"Hi folks! Welcome to Ask Warrior Cats! You know me the host, Clouddust."

Clouddust settled on the couch.

Clouddust said, "Please welcome…Mapleshade!"

Mapleshade sullenly came on stage, glaring at everything, even the cleaning sponge Clouddust had.

"What happened to Potato head as the camera guy?" Mapleshade hissed.

"I fired him and hired Tansy instead! She is way more reliable." Clouddust said.

Tansy waved at everyone, and called, "Pineblossom is the security guard, and she'll punish you off camera if you attack anyone, _Mapleshade._"

Pineblossom nodded, looking cool wearing sunglasses.

"Pineblossom, why are you wearing sunglasses? Take them off right now!" Tansy ordered.

Pineblossom stuck out her tongue and took them off and threw them at someone.

"Right, now let's get back to the show. So Mapleshade, Do you/ did you ever love Crookedstar, Brokenstar, Tigerstar, Thistleclaw, or Snowtuft?" Clouddust asked.

"Brokenstar…,"She sighed dreamily, than noticed Clouddust laughing at her and slapped her.

"OW!" She screamed, "Come on, if we're going to fight, than do it after I ask the questions!"

"Fine." She grumbled. "Ask away *beep*."

"Mapleshade, no cursing on this show! We don't want kits or apprentices to repeat this stuff." Tansy called.

"Mapleshade, what is your favorite pelt color?" Clouddust asked, ignoring Tansy.

"Tortoiseshell, same as my kits. They shouldn't have died. THE CLANS MUST PAY!" Mapleshade shrieked.

"Calm down Mapleshade. How long have you spent in the Dark Forest?" Clouddust asked.

"How would I know?" She snapped, ready to slice someone and spread their guts to the High Stones.

"Do you like iPhones or iPads better?" She asked.

"iPhones." Mapleshade replied instantly, "Though it's close."

"Okay. Did you continue to love Appledusk even after he sent you away? Did you love your kits?"

"APPLEDUSK SHALL DIE! I LOVE MY KITS, THEY DID NOT DESERVE THAT!" She howled.

Clouddust asked, "Now, QUESTION TIME!

1) Was I really that annoying?

2) THIS IS SPARTA AGAIN!

3) Do you support TigerXDove or BumbleXDove?

4) what would you do if Lionblaze farted?

5) bring Foxleap, Breezepelt, Mousewhisker, and Toadstep on stage. Kiss one of them. RIGHT NOW!

6) BTW you are one of my favorite cats, I just like to be annoying.

7) CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA?!

8) What is the stupidest thing you've ever done?

9) PEPSI OR COKE?!

10) last question: Who's the better parent; Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Leafpool, or Crowfeather? Who's the worst?

"THAT'S IT! DOVEWING AND BUMBLESRTIPE ARE BETTER! CROWFEATHER SUCKS AS A PARENT! CHOCLATE, PEPSI, MATE WITH APPLEDUSK, I WOULD PUCH LIONBLAZE, BRAMBLESTAR IS AWESOME DAD!" She shrieked, hurling herself at Clouddust, attacking her.

Pineblossom grabbed Mapleshade, and flipped her over, knocking her out.

"And, that's it for today! Tune in next time to see if Clouddust is okay!" Tansy said, shutting off the camera before there was bloodshed.

**IT'S FINALLY DONE! Well, this episode. Ivypool is next. And I don't like Soda. It tastes to fizzy and hurts my tongue.**


	4. Ivypool

**Sorry about the long update. I am going to do this chapter, than I'm (not) going to discontinue, I'll just be doing another story I am working on for a while. Don't worry, I'll make sure I do more of this; it'll just take a while. Enjoy!**

Clouddust ran on stage screaming, "Welcome to Ask Warrior Cats! I am having a sugar rush, and my sister has her warrior name, Firestorm!"

Firestorm dipped her head shyly and said dramatically, "I…*breaks off drama* have no idea what to say, so please welcome Ivypool!"

Ivypool ran on stage screaming, "HAWKFROST AND I ARE NOT TOGETHER! HE TRIED TO KILL ME!"

Clouddust rolled her eyes and said, "I haven't asked you that yet, so answer again when I ask, "Did you ever love Hawkfrost?"

"I JUST SCREAMED NO! SCREAMING IS FUN, DOVEWING AND I DO IT ALL THE TIME! DO IT!"

"OKAY, I LOVE TO SCREAM, BUT TANSY WON'T LET ME OR SHE'LL GET A HEADACHE!"

"Okay, let's stop. Ask away Clouddust of NINJA CLAN!"

"Cool clan idea, someone should totally use that in a trollfic or something. Anyway:

Who do you love?

Why do ThunderClan always take in kitty pets? Everyone in the other clans scorns us for being merciful-y.

Does Dovewing still have a different clan crush?

Is Tigerheart jealous of Bumblestripe?

"ThunderClan is merciful, Dovewing is in love with Bumblestripe, and Tigerheart is jealous, BUMBLESTRIPE, WATCH YOUR BACK!" Ivypool shrieked, "WHO KNEW I WOULD BE SUCH A, UM, SCREAMER!"

"ANNOYING QUESTION TIME!

1) Is Dovewing a good sister? Why or why not?

2) Did you ever like anyone (not as a friend)? Who?

3) What would you do if you were locked in a room with your worst enemy?

4) Coke or Pepsi?

5) Do you like Dovewing with Tigerheart or Dovewing with Bumblestripe?

6) Did you ever have a thing for Tigerheart?

7) Do you like waffles?

8) Do you like pancakes?

9) Do you like French toast?

10) DOO DOO DOO can't wait to get a mouthful WAFFLES!

11) Did you ever like Hawkfrost?"

*takes deep breath* "Dovewing is awesome, I can't think of anyone I have a crush on, I would kill my enemy because he tried to kill me, coke I guess, Dovewing and Bumblestripe, he's in the clan at least, and very nice, but a little over protective sometimes, I don't like Tigerheart like that, WAFFLES AND PANCAKES FOREVER, FRENCH TOAST, I ALREADY SAID I HATE HAWKFROST!" Ivypool screamed, than passed out.

"Pineblossom now is the time for you to volunteer taking her to the medicine den! NO, DON'T GIVE HER TO GOOSEFEATHER!"

Pineblossom saluted, than all of a sudden, Ninja's from Ninja Clan jumped in.

"YAH, DIE NINJA'S!" Firestorm screamed, and using her flame thrower, she nearly burned the place down.

"FIRESTORM, TURN IT OFF AND FLOOD THE PLACE! OH, AND GO TO THE INSANE PEOPLE HOSPITAL THAT NO ONE FEELS LIKE SAYING!" Tansy screamed, and Firestorm flooded the place and went to hospital. NOT.

**How was that for random? Yeah, I'll try to make this move along, but no promises!**


End file.
